Discovery
by HarryandDracoSlash
Summary: when harry has a dream about a little girl, he begins to question himself. He begins to see draco in a different way which might lead to confusion...Soz guys i suck at summery lol oh this story is based after the war
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Title: Discovery**

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction guys soo dont go too hard on me pleas. in this story theres going to be a few chapter, cos i started writing it in school and got carried away lol so tell me what you think :D...OH and this story will start off with harrys pov ENJOY!**

****Disclaimer**: I do not! i reapeat i do not own Harry potter or anything to do with harry potter they are all J.K. Rowlings master peace! The only character in which i do own is the girl in the dream lol :D**

**Warning: male/male, slash if you DO NOT enjoy reading male on male stories i advise u to turn around nd walk away(not literally)**

"Save him!"...

I turned my head around to see where the voice was coming from, it sounded scared, lonely.

"Save him!"

I turned around once more... THERE! standing a few steps away was a girl she looked like she was seven years old; she had blond hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a very silky dress it was pink. I look back at her face she look desperate and she looked like she was about to cry. _-she reminds me of someone-_ i thought. I our eyes meet; tears begin to fall down her red cheeks,

"save him please, the darkness is getting to him, please his really upset about me leaving him behind.." I looked at her confused, who was se talking about...

"who are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused

"please help my dragon" she said -dragon whos he?- i was completely confused by now.

"Whos this dragon" she slowly began to fade away i got desperate.

"WAIT! WHOS DRAGON!" but it was too late..

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. .

"DRAGON!" I shouted, i looked at my sorrounding. i was back into my dorm, i was panting and sweating; my clothes were wet from the sweat, i sighed deepy, Grabbed my glasses from the bedside table and placed them on,_-what a weird dream and who was that girl; but most importanly who does she want me to save-_ I sighed again. Got up and went to take a quick shower _-i have a feeling its going to be a long day-_ I thought

After i got ready ron and the others began to wake up, before leaving for breakfast i told ron that i was leaving first. He nodded and mumbled something about meatball.

When i got to the Great Hall i wasnt suprised that no one had yet arrived, so i made my way to the gryffindor table and began to eat. After a few minutes the Great Hall began to fill up, finally Hermioe and Ron joined me. Like usual Ron went straight to eat and Hermione took out a book and read while at the same time ate from her toast. I turned back to my toast while at the same time i thought about the little girl. I was brought out my thoughts when i heard a loud noice like someone got slapped, 

**(A/N oooh connection)**

**( A/N i dont know what made me write this :p)**

Everyone turned to look at where it came from. There at the front door was Parkiston holding onto her cheek while she was shaking, standing in front of her was none other than a very flustered and angry Draco Malfoy, he opened his mouth not knowing that everyone had full attention on the current event,

"Dont you EVER call me Dragon alright, you have no rights pansy to call me Dragon. I Dont give a fuck if you are a girl i will fucking hex you" he hissed the last part, turned around and stormed out leaving a very heartbroken and sobbing Parkiston behind.

The Great Hall erupted into whispers, i looked back at Hermione and Ron, Ron had a plain shocked expression _-well no change there-_ but on the other hand Hermione had a very knowing look like she new something _-well duh shes the brain in this group- _i gave her the look but she was to busy looking at Parkiston to even notice, I looked back at the entrance, Parkinston was beginning to get up teachers began to bumbard her with questions.

When suddenly it clicked _-Dragon...-_ without thiking i got up and hurried out the Great Hall ignoring Rons and Hermiones cries. When i got out of the Great Hall i run down the hall to where ever my feet were taking me. I looked outside to where the lake was there sitting under a tree was Draco Malfoy. I stopped and made my way to him, when i was three steps away he notice me and scowled,

"what do you want potter? here to make fun of me, well go ahead i dont care just make it quick" he said while he turned his attention back to the lake. i opened my mouth and closed it again thinking about what to say,

"err, malfoy who used to call you dragon? i mean is it your nickname or something" i asked carefully without making him angry.

"its none of your buisness!" he snapped,

"im trying to help you malfoy, its not everday you get a potter helping a malfoy" i said with a hint of humour,

"i dont need Your charity potter" he said sounding helpless and small nearly coming out in whisperes.

"this is not charity malfoy, i just wanna help, not as a hero but as harry, come on accept it mal-draco" he looke up shocked, he opened his mouth but closed it not knowing what to say. He looked back at me and watched me intently, trying to find something a hint to show that i was lying, he finally gave up and relaxed.

**A:N I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS MY FIRST TIME I PROMISE TO UPLOAD MORE SOON! WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS? I DONT KNOW**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

**Title: Discovery**

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction guys soo dont go too hard on me pleas. in this story theres going to be a few chapter, cos i started writing it in school and got carried away lol so tell me what you think :D...OH and this story will start off with harrys pov ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not! i reapeat i do not own Harry potter or anything to do with harry potter they are all J.K. Rowlings master peace! The only character in which i do own is the girl in the dream lol :D**

**Warning: male/male, slash if you DO NOT enjoy reading male on male stories i advise u to turn around nd walk away(not literally)**

* * *

><p>Recently:<p>

When suddenly it clicked _-Dragon...-_ without thinking i got up and hurried out the Great Hall ignoring Rons and Hermiones cries. When i got out of the Great Hall i run down the hall to where ever my feet were taking me. I looked outside to where the lake was there sitting under a tree was Draco Malfoy. I stopped and made my way to him, when i was three steps away he notice me and scowled,

"what do you want potter? here to make fun of me, well go ahead i dont care just make it quick" he said while he turned his attention back to the lake. i opened my mouth and closed it again thinking about what to say,

"err, malfoy who used to call you dragon? i mean is it your nickname or something" i asked carefully without making him angry.

"its none of your buisness!" he snapped,

"im trying to help you malfoy, its not everday you get a potter helping a malfoy" i said with a hint of humour,

"i dont need Your charity potter" he said sounding helpless and small nearly coming out in whisperes.

"this is not charity malfoy, i just wanna help, not as a hero but as harry, come on accept it mal-draco" he looke up shocked, he opened his mouth but closed it not knowing what to say. He looked up, and carefully looked back at me, watched me intently, trying to find something a hint to show that i was lying, he finally gave up and relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Fine potter-"<p>

"harry.."

"pardon" he asked intently,

"Harry call me Harry, its only fair as i called you draco"

"mmm, okay Harry" he said,suddenly he took me by surprise by smiling at me thinking i wasn't looking -_beautiful..he should smile at me more often- _i thought -_wait what! why do i care! why am i acting like his mine ..*groan* urrgh- _i sighed and looked down at draco. I slowly plopped myself next to him. Silence. No one said a word we stayed like that for a few minutes. When finally the nerves got to me,

"so who used to call you dragon?" i sounded desperate -_cos i was..-_

"why do you wanna know?" he asked. So i told him about the dream and the little girl by the time i had finished, tears were running down his cheek -_he looks like the girl from my dream- _I thought. without thinking i lifted my arm and pulled him into a hug. After a moment of total hell with malfoy having a fit about him crying and how it was un-malfoy he finally calmed down, but that's when all hell broke lose. He then began crying while at the same time he started whispering "im sorry lucy, im so sorry.." he then kept clinging onto me which in my opinion i found so utterly adorable. -_whose this lucy anyways does she have something to do with the girl in my dreams? and why did he keep apologising-_

**Draco**** POV:**

-_this is so embarrassing, i have totally betrayed the family name- _I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. i gave up after third or fourth try. We stayed in the same position for a while, me curled up on pot-Harry chest and Harry hugging me like he had to do it. when suddenly Harry tight grip started to loosen up without thinking i grabbed a handful of his shirt hoping he wouldn't go.

He shifted for a second I thought he was going to leave, i whimpered. i looked back to his face, his eyes were wide from shock but after making contact he calmed down and smiled at me. He then lifted me up and sat me on his lap while at the same time he tightened his grip, i sighed and relaxed. I was nearly asleep when Harry decided to open his mouth,

"so.. whose Lucy?you don't have to tell me if your not ready"

"nah its okay i trust you anyway" i replied slowly not really bothered to speak, after crying for so long i felt drained, i had no energy to argue,

"well i don't know where to begin, well Lucy i guess is my younger sister-" i was rudely cut off when harry gave a very loud gasp, i turned to look at him. he smiled sheepishly embarrassed of interupting me,

"like i was saying before I was rudely interupted Lucy is my younger sister i lobed her dearly, she was always there whenever i was upset or annoyed with bad Potter" i chuckled to myself remembering those times. I looked back at Potter who in which had a very confused expression.

"Sadly she had a disease that only effected wizards: it effects their magic core by draining it, some of the symptoms of this disease would be coughing out blood and depression." I paused and swallowed back the sob that was about to erupt and blinked back the tears "she was only 7, could you imagine it a seven year old girl depressed, no i didn't think so, I mean I come home relieved that the war was over only to arrive home to an elf with my sisters teddy bear telling me that she past away a week ago" I finished off with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"im so sorry draco, I-I didn't know, I cant believe that after all this I thought everyone was happy im sorry i didn't see you suffering.."he replied, i looked at him, he wasn't looking at me any more he was looking at the lake with a guilt expression pasted on his face,

"oh no,no,no I told you I dint want your charity, and how could you, with all the responsibility, seriously harry if you must know your the hero, if you weren't you would have not cared at all, its only your hero complex" i ended it close to whisper but he heard me,

"Thats not true" he began,

"Yes it is, im a Malfoy. Harry im the son of a death eater, just admit it if you weren't the so called Harry Potter you have hated me like everyone else" i replied softly.

"thats not true" this time he had his eyes closed,

"Harry it is true and you know it" I snapped -_god just accept it-_ I thought, annoyed that he wouldn't accept it and kept denying it.

We stayed silent for who knows how long. I then decide to go to the position i had before, i sat on his lap and rested my head on his chest and close my eyes , waited till I fell asleep.

**A/N: MM wonder what's going to happen next i mean it cant just end like that *smirks and looks at you evilly* or can it mwuhaahahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3: What happens next?

**Chapter 3: What Happens next?**

**Title: Discovery**

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction guys soo dont go too hard on me pleas. in this story theres going to be a few chapter, cos i started writing it in school and got carried away lol so tell me what you think :D...OH and this story will start off with harrys pov ENJOY!**

****Disclaimer**: I do not! i reapeat i do not own Harry potter or anything to do with harry potter they are all J.K. Rowlings master peace! The only character in which i do own is the girl in the dream lol :D**

**Warning: male/male, slash if you DO NOT enjoy reading male on male stories i advise u to turn around nd walk away(not literally)**

* * *

><p>Recently:<p>

_we stayed silent for who knows how long. i then decided to go back to the position i was in before. i sat on his lap and rested my head on his chest. Closed my eyes and waited till i fell asleep._

Before i fell into my amazing dream world i heard harry talk, he must of thought i was already asleep,

"now that i think about it I'm happy that i became a hero, that would mean me meeting my friends, defeating voldemort, going on adventures with Hermione and Ron and also it would mean me talking to you and realising that all those years of hatred was only a cover up for what i felt. Like i cant just go from hating you to being concerned about you, i was always quite obsessed with you in sixth year kept follow you around Hermione had always told me this line, Er how did it go..oh!.. there's a fine line between love and hate, i guess i now understand what she meant. Then i started having these dream involving you in a very interesting position, i kept telling myself it was because i missed Ginny but every time i saw her i never really felt attraction towards her. Yeah i love her but more as a sister. I kept on denying it, it took me at least a month to finally come to terms that i was attracted you, to come to terms that i loved you."

everything went quiet after that. i layed there wide eyes knowing that if i had my eyes open harry would find out i was awake but nothing mattered that moment the words kept repeating itself in my head...

_...come to terms that i loved you.._

_...come to terms that i loved you.._

_...come to terms that i loved you..._

_-omg he loves...i never saw that coming, i didn't even know he was gay! i mean its quite know that i was gay after that encounter with me and blaise...*shivers* i don't want to even think about it. anyways harry gay..no one saw that coming. i can picture the headlines BOY WHO LIVES GOES FOR THE OTHER TEAM?...-_

i slowly turned to face him and looked straight into his eyes. All of a sudden Harry's faced turned as the Weasels hair. different emotions when through his eyes first it was anger, then embarrassment and then fright.

"oh er Draco you were awake, i think i should go Hermione must be worried about me so i think i best be on my way" he finished off slowly while slowly getting up. I wouldn't allow him to go that easily though. i got hold of his wrist before he was completely standing and pulled him back down. i flinched at the way he fell, he began to murmur under his breath.

"Look at me Po-harry" i said sternly, he faced me our eyes locked.

slowly i leaned in our lips were inches away from each other when suddenly he grabbed the back of my neck and hauled me in.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV:<p>

i couldn't take it anymore, i grabbed the back of his neck and brought our lips together. Bliss. that's what i felt, total bliss, i haven't felt like this since well never! i moaned slowly and deeply. his lips were so soft. so kissable. i flicked my tongue out and licked his lips; he gasped, i took that moment to shove my tongue into his mouth. he moaned, such a beautiful sound.

when oxygen was desperately needed we both pulled back.-_oh how i already miss those lips-_ My eyes were drawn to those lips, i cleared my throat and looked at Draco. he was looking at me confused,

"what just happened?" he asked, i began to panic,

"nothing!" i blurted out. i looked directly at his eyes he looked hurt for a second but he quickly covered it up with his famous emotionless mask,

"oh, well potter i guess i should go." He said without looking directly at me. he began to stand but i prevent him from it.

"NO! wait that came out wrong" i hurriedly said he raised and eyebrow, suggesting for me to continue,

" i-er-its nothing if you want it to be nothing but if i hope you want it to be something, c-cos i would like it to be er be something..." i waited for him to say something. i looked at up, his eyes were wide -_obviously shocked by what you said stupid, stupid, stu- _ my thoughts were cut off when i notice a smile on his face that was

slowly stretching into a grin. Next thing i knew i was being pounced and kissed fiercely by a cute blond hair ex-enemy. when air was desperately needed yet again he pulled back and said,

"i would like it to be something..._harry" _ he purred softly. i smiled and leaned forward, before our lips touched he whispered,

"...totally..." and i captured his lips into a passionate snog.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Someones POV: Up in the Sky's

while those two were making out somewhere up in the sky's was a 7 year old girl with blond hair smiling downwards at them. Giggling.

"mm, looks like my work here is done."

"COME ON!LUCY! its time to go" someone shouted,

"COMING UNCLE SEV!" the little girl then turned around and ran to the figure with his handoutstretched towards her,

"what did i say about calling me uncle sev."

"sorry uncle sev.."

"*sigh* theres no trying to persuade you.. come on lets go and annoy the potters"

" but uncle Lilly doesn't like it and James hexed you the last time to tried messing with them"

"who cares! come on its a load of fun" Lucy rolled her eyes at his uncles obsession but still smiled knowing that his older brother was finally happy.

Fin!

**a/n: hi! guys so this is the end of discovery hope you enjoyed it! oh and dont worry i will be uploading another harry potter slash between harry and draco got one started already but i need atleast a few votes :D IM SURE YOU CAN DO IT! BANZAII**


End file.
